As various types of personal mobile products have become widespread, an application processor (AP) embedded in mobile products has been continuously developed, and thus performance of the application processor reaches a PC level and functions thereof become more and more various. On the other hand, however, due to natures of mobile devices with restrictions of a battery, the reduction in power consumption is also becoming an increasingly important issue. In order to satisfy both high performance and low power, various methods are being applied to the AP.
Computing systems are applied to the electronic devices, including the mobile devices and include memory capable of storing data to be computed. The computing system may operate an operating system (OS) for managing the memory. For example, if tasks such as an executed application request a memory allocation to the OS, the OS allocates a free memory to the tasks. The tasks return the memory to the OS again if the use of the allocated memory is terminated.